


Cadence's Origin

by catindminor



Category: New World Magischola (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Corrupters, Magic, Music, NWM11, Possession, Whispers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catindminor/pseuds/catindminor
Summary: Origin story of where the whisper came from that my NWM character was possessed by at NWM11





	Cadence's Origin

Swirling chaotic energy ricocheted against churning masses. The ebb and flow of different forces each had their own temperament. Some would bounce angrily, slamming into others and causing great pulses of energy. Others would meander about, trying to avoid being touched. Some seemed to move at random, while others had a methodical pattern. Larger, intimidating masses, prowled the plane with a purpose, ever searching for something just out of their reach. Occasionally, one would find what they were looking for, and stay in its vicinity. Even rarer; they would vanish completely.

One small being in particular found itself drawn to week spots where it could feel orderly, rhythmic vibrations. They were drawn to the complex melodies that occasionally broke though, and would hover until it stopped, then move on in search for the next. The first time they were pulled though the void they didn’t do much. Just absorbed the frustration, anger, and beauty of creation. They didn’t have much control of themselves and were found out easily and banished. The loss of musical knowledge was great and instant, but the suppressed rage only grew.

Every time they were pulled though they attached themselves to the flowing sounds, only to be enraged when they were sent back to Psytheros. With pure luck they eventually found a person low in magical energy, but high in musical skill. After waiting, and reabsorbing the knowledge stolen from them time and time again, they appeared to the human in their dreams. They took the form of what they have seen called “devils” thinking they looked intimidating, but wild, much like the music they so enjoyed. They gave the human the gift of a song, and managed to stay with them until their death.

Not everyone was interested in the corruptors help. The next person they attached themselves to was terrified of the whispers in their ear. Hated the suggestions and urges that overcame them while writing their music. Hated even more that the suggestions were usually better ideas. Eventually the corruptor grew weary of not being listened too. They made sure the human could _only_ hear them. This was a mistake, and caused the corruptor to be found out. Back in Psytheros their knowledge was once again lost though out the realm.

Frustration, anger, hate for messing up filled the being. What remained of them swarmed, unable to find a suitable way back though for what felt like millennia. Once again taking the form they enjoyed over a century ago, they appeared at a crossroads, giving the gift of rhythm and blues. They drifted from person to person undetected, feeding off the angst of creativity and the melodies it created. Slowly, they would suck energy until the person was a husk of what they used to be, then move on. Hungry for new ideas and new music. Needing new admiration.

From lizard kings and cosmic porches, to sugar magnolias in purple haze, they created, they influenced, and they absorbed as much of it as they could. Some were able to handle the drain better than others, but the being was surrounded by more than it could take it, and it was heaven. Eventually they drifted on to starships and roses bouncing from person to person before anyone could get a lead on them. They went undetected for decades, and they were not going to give up what they had fought for over the past years. But sometimes it is hard to contain yourself when one is at their peak.

Another decade; another feast. From the blonde banshee, to the one with the devils voice, the screaming pig and deep dark holes, they took as much as they could, leaving despair in their path. But their rampage did not go unnoticed. Someone eventually caught on and banished the corruptor, sending them back to the one place they never wanted to return to. Phytheros wasn’t exactly like before. They retained flashes of memories, short bursts of melodies, and an insatiable hunger to be back in the middle of the ebb and flow of music. They sulked in the thinnest spots, hoping for a way though, sometimes trying to figure out a way though themselves. They longer they stayed in their realm, the more they felt who they worked so hard to become slip away. That couldn’t happen. Slipping away, being forgotten, the thought terrified them.

Some time had passed before they came across the sound of a lone guitar crying into the void. It was filled with sadness, with anger, with rage. They were drawn to it instantly. They reached out to try and speak with whoever was creating the eerie music. Normally when they reached out the person would panic. But not this one. This one was… young by human standards. And she was excited that they liked her music. They instructed her on how to open a way though for them, and soon they found themselves inside a young human child.

But this human child, she was angry, she was bitter, and she was holding so much inside of her. And she released it though the screaming wails of her black axe. They were home. Not only were they home, but the human, who called themselves Violetta, had given them a name. For centuries they had been the nameless creator, but now, they were Cadence. And this human, they were unlike anything they connected with. They had magic, they had a strong connection to Phytheros, and they had one of the strongest affinity for music they have seen in ages.

Cadence took it upon themselves to groom Violetta. They weren’t in control of the body, mostly just subletting a section. This person was perfect for Cadence to finally attach to permanently. They helped the human write music, taught her tricks she learned from her years drawing energy from other musicians. They drew energy from Violetta also, but not enough to cause harm. Occasionally they would leave to find sustenance before returning to bask in Vi’s new creations and angry tales of family and disappointment.

Once again they grew cocky. They had the perfect body, they wanted it. They wanted to finally be here permanently. No more loss of themselves. They instructed their young friend on how to bring them over fully. They told her that they would be bound to her guitar. Violetta didn’t ask any questions. She was alone, she wanted her friend with her. Everything went according to plan, until the summoning began. Cadence underestimated Violetta’s family. The halfway point of the ritual wasn’t even reached before the human’s grandmother exploded into the room, disrupting the magic. She used a strong, but sloppy banishment spell on the corruptor, and they were back in their own realm. Cadence would have been angry, but soon after the incident she felt someone trying to reach out and connect to _them._

And it was Violetta.

They spent time whispering back and forth to each other, before Vi pulled them though the veil. This time, they needed to go slowly. They needed wait for the perfect moment. It might take years, but Cadence was determined to make this body hers. And even though they had to wait, having a willing host to stay in wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
